<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Warmth I Yearned in This World Without Sun by FluoxetineHcl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103591">The Warmth I Yearned in This World Without Sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluoxetineHcl/pseuds/FluoxetineHcl'>FluoxetineHcl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Lion and A Flower [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Light Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:53:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluoxetineHcl/pseuds/FluoxetineHcl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in the darkest of night<br/>Even in the world without light<br/>Only with you I know that life's not a curse<br/>Because of your alluring eyes which shimmered even under the sky without stars</p><p>Even in the darkest of night<br/>Even in the world without light<br/>Only with you I know that the life's not monochrome<br/>Because of your lustrous blue which sparkled under the sky without moon</p><p>- - -</p><p>It's a two chapters short story about lovers who yearned for warmth in the world without sun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cor Leonis &amp; Original Female Character(s), Cor Leonis/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Lion and A Flower [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>World of Ruin Big Bang</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm so happy to be able to participate in World of Ruin Big Bang~!!<br/>Thank you for Saber for amazing art for this fic. Follow her on twitter @Saber22209 and IG @winter_aria !!</p><p>Oh, English is not my first language, so pardon me if there are weird grammar or vocab here!<br/>Happy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I Don’t Want to Leave You Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>I Don’t Want to Leave You Alone</b>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Even in the darkest of night</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Even in the world without light</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Only with you I know that life's not a curse</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because of your alluring eyes </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>which shimmered</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> even under the sky without stars</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>M.E. 757</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dark cloud shrouded the blue sky, preventing sunshine to greet people with its heat. There were only faint sun rays that appeared for a fleeting moment before gradually disappearing. And at night, the glimpse of silvery moonlight was giving its tainted beauty to the mourning world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was a sign that the oracle had lost her life and the prince of the light was slumbering inside the crystal until the time came for his awakening to restore the light. It was only a matter of time until the sun was being completely swallowed by the darkness, since the only people who were being blessed by the Astral to fight the dark were no longer here in the world. Therefore, as long as the people could see the hazy sun above, they should appreciate its presence since it would be completely gone one day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sigh escaped from the lips of a dark-haired woman as she looked outside her window. Placing her slender fingers on the glass, her eyes scanned the street. No one there was the figure she yearned to see, the man who promised her to come home soon today after weeks leaving the city of meteor for his mission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her name was Eira Heallint. A crownsguard medic. A witch whose magic was a peculiar one. A 21-year-old woman who was waiting for her lover to come home. She was waiting for the marshal of the crownsguard</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor Leonis called her this morning, stating that he would return back today. Hearing his voice was such a blessing, for she was afraid she could no longer hear it anymore. The world grew more perilous, the daemon spawned everywhere, and the marshal was one of the people who was going out to help those without power from the danger. And what she could do was only to wait for him, being unable to do anything but praying for his safety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However the sun gradually disappeared in the west, and there was no sign of the vehicle that would bring him back to Lestallum. Giving another glance to the road from the window, Eira gave off another sigh before deciding to leave then went down to the first floor of the house she lived in with the marshal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They lived together inside an abandoned house in Lestallum near the main road. Most people didn’t want to live around that area because sometimes the daemon tried to destroy the window and forced their way to enter the house. Also, even though they added more barriers to protect the wall or sealed the glass window with the wood planks, the roar from the daemon couldn’t make them sleep well and just brought the nightmare in their sleep. Therefore, some of them moved to the inner area of Lestallum together, and gave their houses to the hunters and glaives instead. By doing so, the hunters and glaives could quickly dash outside if the daemon tried to invade the city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eira brought her feet to the dining room then halted her steps as she caught the pile of documents on the dining table. They were the formula of the potion she was researching with an old lady named Kimya Auburnbrie who also had weird magic knowledge which was different from the one used by the glaives. Kimya brewed her potion in an unorthodox way, using some spells she never heard before but somehow the words were familiar for her. Perhaps, the source of their magic knowledge was the same, and that was what attracted Eira to be the old witch’s disciple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying to brush off her disappointment because Cor might not come home today, she decided to sit on one of the dining chairs and drown herself inside the documents. She placed her phone on the table, took her pen and started to write her ideas about the potion she planned to make; the ingredients, the spells, and a lot of other things that needed to be considered. Actually she wanted to leave her house right now and go to Kimya’s house to start her experiment right away. However, the old lady already kicked her out yesterday because she noticed how Eira overworked herself, thus she asked the young woman to take a rest for two days and forbade her to return before that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no other sound in the entire room beside the ticking clock and the sound of her pen that met the paper as she wrote on it. She didn’t even realize how the time had passed until she glanced at the clock which pointed its shortest hand to the eight. Tapping her phone to see if she got any notifications or not, she gave off another sigh when she found no message from her beloved Leonis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Couldn’t stand to wait inside her house any longer, she left her seat and scurried to the entrance door. She thought it was better for her to wait outside. Perhaps Monica knew his whereabouts since she was the one who assigned the mission to every hunter and glaives in Lestallum. Maybe he was currently talking with the fellow hunters right there and it took a lot of time so he couldn’t return home yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, right before her hand touched its handle, the door in front of her had been opened from the outside by the marshal who finally returned back to their home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cor?” Eira raised her head to see the figure taller than her. She widened her eyes and raised the corner of her lips when she saw the pair of his lustrous blue she yearned to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m home,” Cor said. There was a glimpse of exhaustion from his tone. He had gone for two weeks, certainly he didn’t have enough rest. Also, sleeping on the hard surface inside the tent wasn’t sufficient to wipe off his weariness, even though the man already got used to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Welcome home," she replied, grasping the door handle to open the door wider and let the man enter the house. Closing the door when he stepped inside the house with his heavy footsteps, Eira turned her body to face the man and tried to help him to take off his dirty coat as she usually did whenever he came home while asking, "Have you eaten yet?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, this time, there was something off with the marshal. He stood still while gazing at Eira who stopped her hands because he didn't give her any response. Cor then brought his calloused fingers to her cheek and caressed it softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heat gathered inside her chest as she felt the warmth from his rough thumb which softly stroked her cheek. Lifting her head to see his eyes that stared at her in intense gaze, she tilted her head slightly before asking, "Cor? Are you okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't reply. He didn't even blink as he kept staring at her. There was no voice that escaped from his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cor? Are you o—” but without even finishing her sentence, Cor suddenly claimed her lips and brought her body closer until she bumped into his chest. She gasped, and the way she parted open her lips because of his sudden move just giving him more access to invade her mouth with his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gripped her back with one hand while his another hand made its way to the back of her head. She closed her eyes and let out a muffled moan when he pushed her towards him as he delved his tongue deeper. Heat began to creep inside her chest, burning her body in overwhelming passion and unbearable desire. Finally, after weeks of his absence that tortured her in loneliness, she could feel his warm embrace for once again.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being unable to embrace the woman he loved for two weeks was surely tormenting him in yearning</span>
  <span>. The phone call was never enough to heal Cor, and the fact that Eira wasn’t there sleeping next to him was indeed unbearable. However, there was something else that bothered his mind right now: the fear that burdened him whenever he was away from her, the dread he created in his mind, about how he was afraid not to be able to come home and let the woman sink in the grief of losing someone she loved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor had become a coward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moan slipped out from Eira’s throat as he twirled his tongue with her. She tried to push his body, but he didn’t let her. And when he finally gave a pause between their kisses, she quickly gasped to fill her lungs with the damp air of the room that mingled with his musk. Chest heaving as she panted, Eira moved her eyes to see the man who was staring at her in lust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cor, wha—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again, he didn’t give her a chance to finish her question. Showering the young woman with more kisses, he tried to fill his mind with the presence of her. He didn’t want to think about his worry, about how fragile humans actually were, or about the possibility that he could’ve died outside and leave her alone in sorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Cor finally pulled away and ended their kisses, he saw Eira’s expression was filled with a lot of questions. However, before one word left her throat, Cor dug his teeth into her neck, piercing her with the pleasure pain that melted her under his strength.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor knew Eira could sense that there was something bothering him. But he didn’t say a word and kept engulfing her in pleasure. He nibbled at her neck, leaving red marks all over it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cor… Wait…” It was only after he moved away from her neck and began to undress her when she held both of his hands, preventing him from continuing his act. “Cor!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice brought him back to reality. And he realized that he was not being himself. Looking down at the woman whose face had turned red, he noticed how worried Eira was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” she placed her hand on his cheek, rubbing it gently while observing his face. Clearly, Cor was not okay, but she couldn’t guess what happened to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had been together since two years ago. She knew everything about him, and when there was something that troubled his mind, Cor preferred not to talk about it. But since she had always been at his side, she was capable of understanding him. She once told him that his eyes couldn’t conceal his true feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you,” he sighed with longing. He took her hand that was still on his cheek to his lips and kissed it softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So did I.” A smile passed over her face as she whispered her words. “Something happened? I feel like you’re hiding something…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another sigh escaped from his mouth as he averted his eyes from her. He was still worried after witnessing one of the hunters lose his life in the battlefield. And that reminded him of the reason he rejected her the first time she confessed her feeling at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Eira, there’s nothing good about loving a man like me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Because I’m way younger than you? Twenty four years gap?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not only that…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do not have confidence to survive in every battle?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor tucked a few strands of her raven hair behind her ear. Caressing her head softly, he unwittingly admired the sweet visage before him. He stared at the thin eyebrows that crooked as she frowned, at the pair of dark eyes which were gazing at him, going down to her red nose, and then he stopped at the voluptuous lips which slightly part opened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor kissed her again. It was gentler and softer than before. He had regained his composure and now he was seeking for comfort from her. He needed to take some time until he wanted to share the worries that were shrouding his mind. He really missed her. Now he only wanted to feel her presence and ignore his problems for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time he pulled away from her, Eira giggled softly, “You need to take a shower. I’ll prepare dinner. Any request?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It can wait.” Cor replied while lifting her body and carried her in his sturdy arms. A smirk crept over his face when he heard how she squealed by the sudden move. Glancing at her blushing face, he gave off a small chuckle when he saw her pouting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a spoiled old man,” she scowled at him. Hearing it, Cor let out another chuckle while taking her to the shower room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They helped each other take off their clothes quickly as they made it to the shower room. Cor couldn’t hold back his desire for her anymore. He kissed her and pushed her back against the shower wall. It earned him a moan from her. He enjoyed the way she whispered his name when his fingers caressed her torso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor’s hands stopped at her breasts to fondle them. His fingers started to play around her areolas, pinching her nipples that were getting hard from his touch. Moving away to end their kisses, he lifted one corner of his lips when he saw her flustered face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eira…” he whispered. Closing his eyes, he moved his head closer to her neck and inhaled her sweet scent.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eira’s lips found its way to his ear. She nibbled them softly while moaning, sending shivers down to his spine. She whispered between her moans, “I was so lonely when you were gone. I wish I could be with you on your mission.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor understood the fear that haunted her in every second she spent without him. Surely she was better at healing people than any ordinary medic. She was blessed with a peculiar magic skill which could heal people faster than the conventional ways. But she wasn’t strong enough to fight, to protect herself from any danger. She was indeed a crownsguard medic, but she didn’t pass the examination to be a field medic. Thus, Cor didn’t give his permission for Eira to follow him around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's clean your body first,” she whispered, pushing away his hands from her breasts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Clean it for me," Cor asked her.</span>
</p><p><span>She giggled softly then turned on the shower, letting the warm water</span> <span>drench their bodies. "Yes, Sir."</span></p><p>
  <span>Cor watched her as she took the soap and cleaned his body. The way she touched his skin and rubbed it made the hunger in him grow stronger. He wanted to have her, but on the other hand, he also wanted to enjoy the way she spoiled him like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"C-Cor…" she stopped moving her hands when his hands went back to fondle her breasts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't stop moving," he commanded. The marshal really enjoyed teasing her like this. The expression she made always amused him even though he had seen it for many times. Also, the way her cheeks blushed as she called his name when he teased her added more sweetness on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kept rubbing the soap on him while the man stole a few kisses on her lips and started to fondle her breasts roughly. The soft moans escaped her throat as she cleaned every crook of his sturdy neck, moving to his shoulders and going down to his muscular chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then he jolted when she touched specific area on his waist. Eira blinked seeing his response then moved away and looked at his waist only to find three long scars on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were injured?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor didn’t reply. He totally forgot about the fact that he was clawed by a coeurl. Stepping inside their home and being greeted by her as he opened the door, what he could think about was to embrace her under his arms, to feel her warmth, and to satisfy his desire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor was embarrassed because he was so careless a week ago. It was indeed not severe wounds, but it left scars and Eira was surely worried about him when she saw it. He didn’t tell her anything about how he was injured at that time. It wasn’t something life-threatening though, and it was healed after a few days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cor?” she called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Cor didn’t want her to ask. In a sudden, he grabbed both of her hands and latched his lips with hers. He’d explain it later. Right now, he just wanted to wipe away his worries by filling his mind with her presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began to rub his hardened member to her thighs, while invading her mouth with his tongue. Cor didn’t care that she hadn’t finished cleaning his body yet, since what he wanted was only her right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warm water rinsed the soap completely from his body when he began to rub her sensitive nub with his fingers. Surely, Eira wouldn’t be capable of asking more questions since her mouth had become busy with moaning his name. And just like a spell, his name that slipped out from her mouth was igniting the lust in his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah… Cor...” she moaned as she felt how he skillfully teased her down there, she arched her back and leaned her head against the wall. Her nails dug into his bare shoulders, as she tried to withstand the touches from his single digit.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eira had forgotten how she wanted to interrogate her lover about his scars. Her mind now became too busy to think about anything. His finger was so intoxicating, thrusting her deeply it made her moan loudly when he reached her favorite spot. And when he added another digit, she jolted and moaned his name louder than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say my name…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cor…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you feel me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah… Cor…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what you want…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah… Nnh… Cor… Cor…. I want you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at his face, noticing how he smirked after she gave her answer. A soft moan escaped from her mouth when he pulled his fingers from her wet entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if knowing what he was about to do after he turned off the shower, Eira quickly circled her arms around his neck. The cold tile touched her back when he lifted her body. But that coldness soon disappeared when his hardened length entered her core. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She missed him. She missed the way he thrusted her inside roughly like this while whispering her name over and over, as if it was the spell that enchanted him in lust. She missed how he showered her with his love, through every movement he did, through every soft grunt he gave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eira, I love you,” Cor whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She missed that hoarse voice, as he stated those three beautiful words after her name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” she whispered back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He depleted her strength every time he thrusted her ferociously, reaching the spot that made her screamed and forgot how to breathe steadily. Her chest heaved as she struggled to inhale the air between her moans. But he didn’t give her a break, not even for a slightest second. And when she thought that it was over after he pulled out and let her to stand with her quivering legs, Cor quickly dragged her to the bathtub. He turned on the faucet to fill the tub with warm water before he commanded her to sit on his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eira let out another moan when she straddled on top of him and slowly impaled herself with his cock until he hit the deepest part of her. She didn’t move for a while because she was still catching her breath. She needed a break, and she saw it as the chance to do so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, it was not for too long before Cor gave her another command,“Move.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor looked so enticing when he gazed at her with his piercing blue as he stated his word. Being watched like that when she moved her hips indeed made her heart fluttered. He looked at her as if she was the most beautiful thing in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so beautiful,” Cor murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hoarse voice lured her to lean forward and pressed her lips against his soft ones. Moaning into his throat, she increased her speed while the man also moved his hips against hers. Their loud moans filled the shower room along with the sound of their flesh that slammed each other's. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their voices were finished by Cor’s deep grunt as he poured his seed inside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stopped moving for a while before he pulled away. Then he moved her body so she could sit in front of him. She leaned her back against his chest. She was panting hard, but she wasn't satisfied yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eira wriggled when one of his hands fondled her breast again. This time it wasn’t too rough, but enough to make her flinched by the sensation. Calling his name in a begging manner, she then gripped the edge of the bathtub when he thrusted two fingers inside her throbbing entrance. Of course they were not as big as his immense rod, but Cor knew how to curl them inside her until they rubbed the place that could make her go insane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say my name again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah… Cor… Cor….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes… Hnn… Cor…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say my name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah…! C-Cor…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The overwhelming pleasure spread from the place he touched to her entire body. The heat course through her blood, travelling from the lower part of her stomach to the chest and burnt her body in overflowing elation. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cor</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it was the only word that made its way out from her throat as she reached her peak. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cor, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it was the only name that she called as he pounded her with his fingers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cor,</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was the man she loved, she truly loved from the bottom of her heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl.” Cor pulled away his fingers after he knew that she reached her contentment. Letting out a hoarse chuckle, he looked at how powerless she had become.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eira threw her body weakly against Cor, and the man who was sitting behind her wrapped his sturdy arms around her hips. There was no single drop of strength in her limbs. Her chest moved roughly as she tried to fill every corner of her screaming lungs with the damp air of shower room. She panted heavily, closing her eyes since she was too exhausted after all of the luscious touches from her lover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor smiled and kissed the top of her head. They stayed like that, relaxing while dipping in the warm water and waited for it to fill the whole bathtub. She snuggled against his neck, heavily panting but slowly regained the steadiness in her breathing. And when she didn’t need to struggle to breathe, Cor gave another kiss on her head while softly caressing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems that you failed to clean my body, hmm?” Cor whispered, teasing her with a smirk upon his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cor...!” she scowled in her whisper. She didn’t hate their sweet exchange, but she preferred it if she could finish cleaning his body first. She didn’t like to do things halfway, and Cor disrupted her with his act.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He replied to her with a soft chuckle while tightening his arms that wrapped her body. And once again, they let the silence fill the atmosphere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eira closed her eyes, listening to his soft breath while placing her palms on his sturdy arms. His warmth brought her to the serenity that she couldn’t have when he was away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cor?” she slowly moved inside his arms until she could see his face. “Why didn’t you tell me about the wounds?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was rather disappointed in Cor because he hid the truth from her. Obviously she knew the reason, but she wanted to hear it from his lips. She locked her eyes with his, trying to dig the truth from his eyes. The man wasn’t good at hiding his feelings in front of her, and his eyes couldn’t conceal his honesty. Also, being stared at by her surely would lure the man to slip out the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to say something, “I…” However he left his sentence hung in the air and stopped talking before averting his eyes. There was a hesitance in his tone that prevented him to talk. Hearing nothing from him, Eira crooked her eyebrows and reached his cheek, caressing it while guiding him to look at her more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giving a soft sigh, Cor closed his eyes for a moment. After regaining his composure, Cor finally told her his worry, “A hunter died the other day…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eira gazed at him as he began his story. There was a glimpse of sadness as he spoke, and it pierced her heart when she noticed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything happened so sudden, and I couldn’t do anything to save his life. I’ve failed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you decided to hide it from me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to make you worry about me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eira sighed and curled her lips since she guessed right. But, what he did was only make her worried even more. She called him every day, asking if he was injured or not, if he was alright, and if they needed more medics to support their mission. Or, perhaps, was it because she asked too much so Cor knew how worried she was when he was away and then decided to hide it from her instead? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be worried if you’re not honest with me,” she scowled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave a thin smile after hearing her answer. “It’s a small wound anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For you, yes,” she pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Cor said before he sealed her lips with a kiss to stop Eira from pouting. It was a gentle kiss. Not with the burning lust nor overwhelming desire. Not in rush nor in haste. The sweet kiss that mingled with love, with the affection they conveyed to each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they pulled away their faces, Eira cupped his face with both of her tiny hands. Staring at his enchanting blue eyes always made her surrounded by happiness, since they were the first things that attracted her to Cor Leonis and made her fall in love with the marshal years ago. She could read his feelings from them, they never lied to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone said that they couldn’t understand Cor. The marshal could only make a stern expression and menacing glare. But she knew best that he wasn’t a complicated creature like they said. Probably, because they never dared to look deeply into his eyes and reveal the truth that Cor Leonis, the marshal of crownsguard, was actually easy to understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like this time, she found that there were traces of sadness that still lingered in his eyes. There was something he kept in his heart, and he tried to hide it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cor, don’t hide anything from me,” she begged, caressing both of his cheeks tenderly. “I want you to tell me everything. All of your worries, all the things that make you happy and what make you sad…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling her until she leaned her back against him, he circled his arms around her tiny frame, gripping her upper arms and nuzzling his mouth on her right shoulder. He took a deep breath, sniffing her sweet scent and filled his chest with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After shutting his lips for a few seconds, the man decided to talk, to tell her all of the dread that haunted him. “Sometimes… I think that it’s better if you’re not with me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cor?” she frowned hearing his sentences. She wanted to scold him for the nonsense he uttered, but she closed her eyes instead, waiting for him to tell her more because she knew that he had the reason why would he say those words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was afraid,” He murmured, but because his lips were right next to her ear, she could catch his words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was afraid that I would never come home... I was afraid…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biting her lower lips, she placed both of her hands on his slightly trembling arms. Cor showed her his weakness, the side of him that surely he didn’t want to show to anyone else. Everyone knew him as </span>
  <em>
    <span>the Immortal,</span>
  </em>
  <span> the marshal of crownsguard, the strongest fighter who was always capable of avoiding death. And certainly they would never guess that he had the fragile side in him, since he never showed it to anyone else but her—his lover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always see the people around me die. I outlived two Kings I swore to protect. I couldn’t protect my squad members. What if in the future I…” he paused, “I don’t want you to be tormented by the same feelings like what I feel if I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Right</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his fear of death was because he didn’t want to torment his lover by his death. Not because of the fear to face the pain and the unknown of the death itself. The same reason he told her when she confessed to him for the first time. The fear of being unable to come home and let his lover mourn over his death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eira had no one else but him. And Cor had no one else but her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had no family. Her father was in the same room as the King when the tragedy befell her hometown, and her mother was in the citadel at that time. What was left in her life was Cor Leonis, her lover, the one who saved her from death and stayed by her side in the darkest time of her life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, the man had lost the King he swore to protect. He failed to save the life of the innocent. His comrades had fallen. And, there was nothing left in his life but Eira Healint, the one who saved him from the unbearable agony and stayed by his side in the dimmest time of his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had lost everything; their home, their friends, their family. And now, they only had each other. And the thought about the possibility that they could die anytime was…something they tried to forget.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn't it the same reason you rejected me four years ago?" she reached his head with her slender hand, caressing it softly as she tried to comfort him. "I've told you before, right? No one knows when they will die."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giving a faint smile, Eira slowly moved her body, freeing herself from his arms to turn around so she could face him properly. She placed her fingers on his chin and lifted his head to look at her. Planted a soft kiss on his lips, she then uttered, "And you're alive now. You're home now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to leave you alone," Cor said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't die for me then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eira…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay… I’m here…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wrapped her arms around his neck, letting him to bury his head on her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t leave me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was trembling, his voice was quivering, but even so the tears didn’t fall from the corner of his eyelids. She could feel his sadness and what she could do was to hug him, hoping that her presence would wash away his sorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here,” Eira said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eira…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay… I’m here…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t leave me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She prayed that the dawn would come soon, so that he wouldn’t be haunted by his worry. So that he would smile under the sun. So that they could hold hands while walking under the blue sky.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Don’t Leave Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for Saber for amazing art for this fic. Follow her on twitter @Saber22209 and IG @winter_aria !!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Don’t Leave Me</b>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Even in the darkest of night</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Even in the world without light</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Only with you I know that the life's not monochrome</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because of your lustrous blue which sparkled under the sky without moon</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>M.E. 758</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a flame that coursing through Cor’s vein, being brought by the blood to his entire body. Heavy tread from his shoes filled the atmosphere as he dashed forward. In a swift movement, he swung his blade, slaying a small tarantula-shaped daemon which shrieked in anguish as it dispersed into black dust and scattered in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't let your guard down!" he yelled, glaring at the hunter who was being thrown to the ground by that smaller daemon which was being summoned by the daemon they hunted. Cor gritted his teeth, disappointed at the hunter who was attacked by a single weak daemon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Marshal!” the young hunter slowly got up. He placed both of his hands on his knees while trying to manage his breath before facing his front and dashed toward the larger beast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor sheathed his sword, leaped backward and readied his stance. His blue eyes observed the four hunters in his squad as they tried to take down an arachne together. The daemon avoided their attacks by jumping with her webs before countered them physically with her front legs. Blue lightning sparked from her webs, making one of the hunters who was entangled by it screamed in pain before he fell to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The marshal watched him, making sure that he was still capable of moving his limbs to fight that enormous tarantula. Seeing how that hunter still managed to get up and raised his spear, Cor looked around to observe the other hunters. They were still struggling to fight her, but Cor didn’t take out his sword yet. He believed in them and wanted to see their strength. He would only intervene when he judged that the battle grew more perilous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those hunters wouldn’t receive his support forever. Therefore, they should use their strength to gain experience that surely would help them to survive in this harsh world. Cor was sure that taking down an arachne wasn’t a hard mission for them. He supported them in beating the Iron Giant before, this time he should give the chance for them to beat this arachne without his help. Moreover, despite her enormous body, this alpha type wasn’t very strong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loud cheers reached Cor’s ears when they finally took down the beast. They laughed and smiled proudly to the marshal who slightly lifted the corner of his lips, watching their success.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Impressive work." He stood straight, relaxing his shoulders when he saw the remains of the monster slowly disappear in the air. She turned into the dust, scattered into the air, and brought to the dim sky. Her death would add the darkness that stained the cloud, preventing the sunray from reaching the ground. The more they killed the daemon, the darker the sky would become.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they had accomplished their mission, the worry returned to Cor’s mind. Because of the fact that his lover was currently waiting for him in the haven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go back,” he commanded. Walking on the front, Cor led the squad to follow his wide steps. The brown-haired man hurriedly moved his feet as the impatience had perturbed his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was the first time Eira joined him in the mission. One month before, Cor caught her secretly training with Monica on the bridge that connected Lestallum to the power plant. He was angry, of course. However, she scolded him back, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You think that it’s good to stay weak in this kind of world?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re safe here.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t want to stay here forever. I want to follow you on your mission. Do you know how unbearable it is when I am alone and waiting for you? I’m a medic, a healer. My magic can heal you faster than any other medics in the world. I just… I don’t want to hear that you wouldn’t return home anymore because no one can heal you like what I am capable of.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>With that argument, Cor lost his words and eventually allowed her to follow him. Also, he couldn’t confine her in Lestallum forever. He acknowledged her skill. How fast she healed the injured people, how quick she reacted to treat them, and how potent her magic was. She was indeed a capable healer, and Cor would be more than happy to have her in his squad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also, actually it was her second attempt to join him in the mission. Three years ago Eira applied to be a field medic for the crownsguard. She underwent basic combat training under his special supervision and certainly, she had also fulfilled her advanced individual training in combat medic specialist. However, Cor was being overprotective. He deliberately failed her in the end. That was why he wanted to be honest this time, by trusting her and giving the chance for her to be the field medic she always aimed for. But for one strict rule; not leaving the haven's ground no matter what.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After leaving the forest, Cor sped up his pace when he looked at the haven, seeing Eira was alone there, holding her rifle tightly and waiting for him. He was worried after all. Leaving the young woman by herself in the haven even though it was definitely safe there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, he wanted to ask a hunter to standby in the haven. Watching over their medic in case something bad happened there. However, Eira convinced him that she was capable of protecting herself. Also, remembering how she indeed had the skill to defend herself, Cor agreed to let her stay there without any guarding hunters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back!” Eira lifted the corner of her lips soon after he stepped inside the haven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor tried hard not to hug her in front of his party when she greeted him with her sweet smile. He wanted to pat her head, caress her cheek, and then kiss her lips to wash off the worries that haunted his mind. But he wasn’t a man who showed his affection in front of people. Even when they were walking side by side, Cor refused to hold hands with her. Unless he made sure that no one he knew was around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick is mildly injured. Please prioritize on treating him,” Cor stated as he walked past her to the canopy tent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Sir.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced at her as she scurried to the injured hunter. Smiling as he saw her figure, Cor turned his head and started to prepare the ingredients to cook their meal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was when he almost finished cooking their dinner when he saw Eira had finished treating the hunters and took a seat not far from the portable stove where Cor was standing by. She was watching him cooking right now because he sensed her intense gaze on his back. Just like what she usually did every time he was cooking in their house in Lestallum, or his apartment when they were still living in Insomnia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swiftly moved his hands, stirring the vegetables on the wok with one hand, while the other hand held its wooden handle and removed the wok to slightly throw the ingredients that he was stirring to the air. The sound of clanking spatula and smell of luscious aroma filled every corner of haven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take a long time for him to prepare meals for Eira and him—and also for their fellow hunters. After calling his squad member to take their food, Cor took his share and one for Eira. Placing a plate on the wooden table in front of Eira, Cor sat down across her seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you thinking? Something's bothering you?” he asked Eira since she was quiet when he was cooking. Usually, she would talk with him about anything she found amusing when he prepared their meal in their kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” she shook her head, “Just admiring the Marshal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I be flattered?” He gave off a soft chuckle before taking his spoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you should,” she giggled. She also took her spoon but then quickly placed it again, “Wait. I haven’t checked whether you’re injured or not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Cor said as he placed his spoon on the plate and moved his body to face Eira, who had been leaving her seat and standing next to his chair. Cor knew that she wouldn’t be satisfied before he proved her that he was okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking off his coat, Cor let the young woman observe him. He watched her face as she scanned his body, admiring the serious look she made as she tried to find any injury on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See? I'm not wounded."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But soon after he finished his sentence, Eira took his left hand and pouted. Pointing out the small graze on his skin, she scowled, "But you’re wounded."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mouth agape, Cor moved his hand and looked at the small line of blood on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not even an inch,” he chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Treating it wouldn’t hurt.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting out another light chuckle, he smiled when he saw how Eira treated it as a severe wound. She took her medic kit, swiftly cleaned his wound, covered it with a plaster, and drew a circle on his skin with her forefinger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched her as she closed her eyes and murmured the incantation. And somehow, seeing it made him reminisce when he was injured after a mission and asked her to heal his wound. That time he didn't expect that he would fall in love with her, because she was twenty-four years younger than him. Also, she was the only child of William Heallint―one of the royal council who was rather close to him. Surely, if William knew about it, Cor would be killed. But, the man was no longer here in this world, as his life was also being snatched away on the day where he lost his king. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If only Cor weren't pathetic and were brave enough to tell her father the truth when he was alive, perhaps this guilt would never burden him. Her parents never knew that their daughter had a romantic relationship with an old marshal. If they knew, what would they say?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cor?" Eira called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked and stopped drowning in his thought when her mellifluous voice reached his ears. Moving his eyes to the pair of her alluring eyes, he caught how the woman in front of him was confused. "Hmm?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've finished treating your wound. What's wrong? You seemed to lost in thought. I called you three times, you know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lifting his hand to see the plaster that covered his wound, Cor gave off another smile at her then replied, "Nothing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him a dubious look. Cor was ready to be interrogated by her. However, after a few seconds, she gave off a sigh and said, “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After packing her medical kit, she then walked away to store them in their original place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor stared at her figure as she walked away and returned to her seat with the sweet smile that adorned her face. When Cor saw her soon after the mission eased his weariness. He was usually shrouded with worry whenever he arrived at the haven, as he wondered if Eira was alright in the city. But now, after seeing her sitting in front of him and having dinner with him, sparks of happiness now permeated his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the way, Iris silently trained with Monica,” she spoke after munching her food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm? I doubt Gladio allowed it, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why she didn’t tell him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just like the way you kept it secret from me when you trained with Monica.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But if I didn’t do it, I wouldn’t be here with you.” She pursed her lips in a pout. Seeing it, Cor couldn’t help but chuckle. Really, how many times he chuckled today?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usually, he was eating alone under the canopy tent, while the others were chattering outside while enjoying their dinner. But for today, the woman he loved was sitting on his front, telling him a story, and talking about anything she found interesting with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wished she would always be here by his side like this. But then, it would mean that she would be surrounded by danger anytime. Even though haven was safe enough for her to stay, the journey from Lestallum to every place for his mission was perilous. The daemon and mutant beast lurked behind the dark. And even though she would stay inside the vehicle while the hunters or glaives slay those monsters, her safety couldn’t be guaranteed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s your first mission?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great! Happy to see that all of you only had non-life-threatening wounds," she gave a pause to sip her drink and continued, "When I'm busy with my duty, that's not a good thing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Any daemon that came closer?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"None!" she seemed so happy as she spoke, "The rune is still strong. I also used the potion from Kimya to strengthen it. Don't worry. You should focus on your mission and stop thinking about me, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Actually he wanted to ask her to return to Lestallum. However, seeing how happy she was because he let her join this mission prevented him from asking.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eira couldn’t hold her smile whenever she munched the delectable meal he made. Before, she could only taste his cooking once every few weeks. Most of the time, she cooked for herself, sitting alone on the dining chair and staring at the empty seat on her front. And when the loneliness was too excruciating for her to bear, she would join Iris and Monica to have dinner together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For her, Cor’s cooking was the most delicious one in the world. It didn’t mean that she was a bad cook. But, she loved the meal that was cooked by Cor rather than by herself. And now that she could fight to protect herself, it meant that she could follow him in every mission and enjoy the meal he made every day, right? Well, unless Cor was too tired to cook for dinner or unless Monica assigned her to go with another squad that required her help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The time passed too quickly when she spent it with her beloved marshal. They had finished their dinner. And now Eira started to clean their dishes―including the one that was being used by their fellow hunters. </span>
</p><p><span>It was rather quiet there. Few of those hunters had already entered their small personal</span> <span>tents. Meanwhile, the few others were still sitting around the campfire, sipping their coffee while chattering with each other. </span></p><p>
  <span>A soft huff escaped from between her lips after she had done cleaning the dishes. Wiping her hands with the small towel and hung it afterward, she walked back to the canopy tent and found out that Cor was still sitting on his seat, sipping the coffee while reading a document.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Need a company?" Eira sat on his front, taking some documents on the table while glancing at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor raised his head only to reply to her with a slight smirk before he immersed back inside the document he was reading. A smile passed over Eira's face as she took her pen and started to write on her paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How's the translation's progress?" he asked, eyes still focusing on his paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well," she replied, still moving her hands, "There are some words I never saw, and it's rather hard to figure out the meaning with missing words."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You did well. Thanks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, Sir,” she giggled because of the weird formality he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eira was translating some documents that were discovered from an ancient ruin of Solheim. A few days ago, Aranea visited Lestallum and told them that her squad explored Steyliff Grove in Vesperpool. They found some old writings in a hidden chamber inside the ruin and brought them to Lestallum in the hope they could get some information from it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eira didn’t expect that the language written on it was the one she used in her spell. Her mother only told her that it was the language of the witch, without mentioning that it was actually Solheimian. Therefore, she offered to help in translating them. Even though in the end she stumbled on some unknown words. And without a dictionary, it was really hard for her to figure out its meaning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If only she could return to Insomnia and search for it in her mother’s study.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The raven-haired woman raised both of her arms, stretching her stiffened muscle because she was staying in the same position for a long time. Looking at her surroundings, she blinked when the hunters had already left and returned to their private tents. She took her phone, a bit surprised by how fast the time flew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not sleepy?” she asked, looking at the man who was still drowning in his documents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may go first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… Okay...” Eira wasn’t impressed with his answer. But, Cor was just being Cor. He was busy with his documents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cleaned the table, placing her documents in the drawer before leaving her seat, “Good night. Don’t stay up too late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She curled her lips after hearing his response. But, before she walked away, Eira halted next to him and whispered in his ear, “You know? I’m waiting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor turned his head and faced her. With a smirk upon his face, he replied, “Wait a little bit longer, my dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heat crept Eira’s cheeks upon hearing his seductive hoarse voice. Without saying anything, she scurried into their tent. Heart beating louder than usual, she lied down on her sleeping pad and took her phone to find some digital books she kept to waste her time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought that Cor didn’t want to spend a sweet night with her and preferred to bury his face inside those documents instead. She was thinking that he wouldn’t want to have her tonight because their fellow hunters were sleeping in the tent next to them. But that seductive voice was clearly a proof that Cor would do something. There was a desire in his eyes as he gazed at her before. And undoubtedly, it was the same desire like what permeated her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of the tent zipper being opened took away her attention from her phone. Eira placed her phone and raised her body to sit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finish reading your documents, Marshal?” she asked, looking at the man who swiftly took off his coat and threw it on the ground after shutting tight their tent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone was impatient. I can’t help but stop reading them,” Cor replied and sat on the same sleeping pad as her. He patted his lap, commanding her to sit on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obeying him, Eira crawled and sat on his lap. She wrapped her slender arms around his neck and shut her eyes as she brushed her lips on his. The young woman slipped her tongue into his mouth and swirled it around his. Nibbling his lips softly, she lovingly sucked his tongue in a passionate way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She missed him, even though the man only left for a few hours to undergo his mission. As she waited for him to return to the haven, she couldn't help but worry about him. Of course, Cor was a strong man, not forgetting that he survived the trial of Gilgamesh at the tender age of 15 that earned him 'the Immortal' as his moniker. He wouldn't be killed that easily. Moreover, their target today was only a weak type arachne which certainly could be killed by him effortlessly. Perhaps, being unable to see his battle with her eyes was the cause. But, she was unable to follow them into the battlefield.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she saw Cor arriving in the haven, Eira wanted to bump her head against his chest, hugging him tightly while inhaling his scent that she loved. But, it was an inappropriate thing to do since they were in front of many people. Plus, she had her duty as a medic. Therefore, when it was only the two of them like this, Eira couldn't prevent her overwhelming desire not to burst out and took control. She needed his touch, his warmth; that would sweep away her worry and make her forget about the dark world outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned closer when Cor circled his firm arms around her waist, embracing her with the warmth she yearned. The heat gathered inside her chest as she perceived his touch and sensed his arousal between her legs. She gently pulled his hair between her fingers as they kissed, while the man reached the zipper on the back of her dress and slowly pulled it down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder if you can hold your voice, Eira,” he whispered when they paused their kisses. His lips barely touched hers as he opened his eyes to gaze at her. The breath that caressed her lips as he spoke was so intoxicating, making the woman thirst for his kisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure,” she murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be a problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eira closed her eyes again when Cor latched his lips on hers. This time he took the control and sucked her tongue lustfully. He pulled down the strap of her dress before moving his hand to reach her bra and unhooked it in ease. The way he ghosted along her bare skin with his calloused fingers sent the shiver down her spine. It made her yearn for his touch even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy you allowed me to join your mission this time,” she smiled, cupping his cheeks and gazing at his eyes. Indeed, the tent wasn’t being lit by any form of light. However, being used to the dark, Eira could clearly see the enchanting sight in front of her. Cor Leonis, the Marshal of the Crownsguard, was now staring at her with his fiery eyes, telling her through his gaze that the man was already burning in lust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you can spend the night with me like this?” his soft breath touched her cheek as he spoke. Tucking a few strands of her long hair behind her ear, Cor kissed the tip of her ear and nibbling it tenderly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh… Cor…” she tilted her head, feeling ticklish yet aroused at the same time because of the way he played with her sensitive ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He licked her skin, kissing it while moving down toward her neck before he dug his teeth on her fair skin. It earned him a muffled moan from her—she quickly covered her mouth with her hand, preventing her voice from escaping and reaching the hunters’ tents next to their tent. Well, those hunters knew that they were a couple―they even slept under the same tent. However, she didn’t want them to hear how she was being loved by the marshal like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Certainly you don’t want the hunters to hear your voice, right?” he showered her skin with soft kisses, travelled down to her shoulder and to her chest. He pulled down her dress along with her bra, fondled her breasts with his large hands, and lifted his head to watch her as she struggled to hold her moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want… mmh… they hear… my voice?” she teased him back, knowing well that Cor was the one who didn’t want it if the hunters heard her sweet voice when he made love with their medic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a possessive man. She still clearly remembered how the marshal commanded the sergeant in her basic combat training session to leave his post and led the training by himself instead. His act surprised all young crownsguard in training because none of them expected it was the marshal himself who would train them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know the answer.” Cor abruptly pushed her down and caged her between his sturdy arms. She bit her lower lips when he caught her nipple between his teeth. Trying hard so that nothing left her mouth, she covered it again with her quivering hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nnh…” she shut her eyelids when his teeth grazed her skin, as it mingled with the pleasure he gave. Bringing her hands to cover her lips again, she struggled to lower her voice as he played with her breasts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor pinched her hardened bud, fondling her breast with his large hand while sucking the other one at the same time. He didn't give her soft touches even though he knew that Eira would loudly cry if he was being rough like this. She knew that Cor was playing with her, surely he wanted to enjoy the way she struggled to hold her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her chest heaved as she filled her lungs with the cold and damp air of Duscae. Cor moved away and stared at her with a smirk on his handsome face. She jolted when Cor suddenly pulled her dress roughly, undressing her, so she was only in her underwear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're so beautiful, Eira." He kissed her lips for a split second before quickly removing his shirt. His muscular body came into her sight, making the young woman to drool over him more and more. He unbuckled his belt, removing both of his pants and his underwear hurriedly, exposing the large rod he hid underneath. Eira gulped in anticipation, as she could already imagine the pleasure she would earn when his cock penetrated her deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmh…" she panted into his mouth when he kissed her again as he spread open her legs and rubbed his length against her wet underwear. Cor’s hands traveled along her skin and caressed her body tenderly as if he was currently appreciating every curve and edge of her with his fingertips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eira placed both of her hands on his chest, admiring his well-built body with her touches. She caressed every scar on his skin while wondering how this man could still be this gorgeous and enticing. She moved her hips to rub his length against her drenched entrance. Annoyed by her underwear, she reached down to remove it, but Cor's hand quickly caught her and pinned it over her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh… What an impatient woman you've become." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need you," she pleaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where?" Cor asked as he ghosted along her skin with his fingers. He moved down to her stomach and stopped when he reached on the line of her underwear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Down there." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where is that? I can't understand if you don't say it." He slipped his finger beneath the thin garment and rubbed her sensitive bud with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahn…" she bit her lower lips and held her whimper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It seems you won't be able to speak, hmm, Eira?" Cor took his shirt and stuffed it inside her mouth. He chuckled, still rubbing and pinching her clit while the woman gripped onto his shoulders and let out another muffled moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eira arched her back when he slipped a finger into her wet entrance, delved it deeply into her, and burned her body with pleasure. She cried while biting his crownsguard shirt that didn't entirely muffle her moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're still too loud, my love," he hushed. Cor kissed her cheek and deeply gazed at her. She knew Cor was watching her, enjoying the expression she made as he curled his finger inside her core.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hnn…" Eira threw her head backward when Cor inserted another digit and stretched her even wider. She was drowning by the pleasure, yet at the same time, she was tortured by the inability to moan his name loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It’s a shame that I can't hear your voice." Cor bit her neck hungrily, sucking it hard she was sure that it would leave purple marks. And what could she do was to hold her voice so it wouldn't escape and awaken the sleeping hunters in the tents nearby. This was so exhausting. But, it was way better than to receive awkward gazes from them tomorrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Cor suddenly took away the shirt that covered her mouth. She gasped, her lips wide-opened to breathe desperately. He had stopped his fingers from digging her inside, but they were still sheathing inside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cor?" she asked with her quivering voice. Her breath was short and shallow while her chest was roughly moving up and down. She stared at him in perplexion, confused by his actions. But before she could even ask another question, Cor abruptly moved his fingers until they hit her sweetest spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahn!" She wasn't ready for that so the loud cry freely slipped out from her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're so cute," he chuckled, "Don't forget to hold your voice, Eira. Surely that will wake the hunters up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cor!" she scowled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor began to move his fingers again at a steady pace, thrusting it in and out in the way that made her see the stars. In response to that, Eira reached for his crownsguard shirt that was full of his musk and bit it again to hold down her voice. She clenched tightly into the shirt in her mouth, curving her back and moving her hips unwittingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What an eager woman." He added his speed, viciously thrusting his fingers until they brought an immense pleasure from the top of her head to the tip of her toes. The warmth flowed out from between her legs as she reached her peak while a long, muted cry filled their tent. Eira could only pray it wouldn't reach the others’ tents since it took a great endeavor to stop herself from moaning. Cor's fingers were too electrifying, Eira couldn't stop her body from being honest toward their touches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hnn… Ahn…" She screamed louder because the man was still going to make her come for a few more times. The strength had depleted from both of her legs after the second time. And for the third time, Eira was too weak to let out a moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor pulled his fingers from her, brought them to her cheeks and caressed her skin with his drenched fingers. He chuckled, "Now it's my turn."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eira gasped when Cor forcefully turned her body until she was on her fours. Still panting because of his previous touches, she raised her hips while burying her face against the pillow. Eira's trembling hands weren't capable of supporting her body. Also, this position was better because her voice would be swallowed by the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmh…" Cor's soft grunt reached her ears as he shoved his cock into her throbbing entrance. She squeezed her hands into her pillow and whimpered softly because she was too exhausted after reaching her peaks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck. As usual, there is not much room here." Cor began to move his hips excruciatingly slow, but he made sure that it hit the deepest part of her in every thrust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She loved it when he took it slow. But not this time. Not when she was struggling not to let any single soul in this haven know that the marshal was making love with the medic. Now when she thought of it, she remembered some spells that could mute her voice. Unfortunately, it was too late. She wouldn't be able to lift her finger to draw any spells or chant the incantations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The time was passing slowly for her when Cor tormented her like this. But she was afraid to lift her head and beg him to hasten his speed. She was sure when she raised her face, her loud moan would escape from her throat. She didn't want that to happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck!" At the same time, when the curse left his throat, Cor began to move his hips faster. Grinding into her harshly, he called her name over and over. His voice was sweet whenever her name slipped out from his lips, bringing the warmth inside her chest as she knew how much she was loved right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man unsheathed his length from her. Swiftly moving her body to make her lied on her back, Cor lifted one of her legs before impaling her again with his throbbing member. He placed his eyes on her as he moved, and she loved the way he stared at her deeply like that. As he called her name between his shallow breaths. As he hit her core with his cock over and over. She could tell by the way he looked at her now that he was deeply in love with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took Cor’s pillow on her left, placing it in front of her mouth to conceal her voice. He panted as he rocked his hips, slamming their bodies in a steady rhythm. And she could feel another wave rushing in her body, as she moved her hips unconsciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, she loved him. She loved him entirely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biting his pillow with her strength, she forced herself not to scream his name as she came for the fourth time today. The warmth flowed inside her pulsating entrance, just like the heat that coursed to her entire body. The world was spinning in her head as she enthralled by great satisfaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor called her name as he poured his seed inside her, then stayed for a few seconds to make sure that there was no single drop of it to be spilled by her. When he pulled away, Eira gave one last moan before dropping the pillow she gripped and quenched her thirst for air with her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She panted heavily. Turning her head to see the man lying down next to her, Eira weakly moved her body to snuggle against his chest. She closed her eyes, filling every corner of her lungs with the air that mingled with his scent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eira…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hoarse voice gave a pleasant ring in her ears. She opened her eyes to look at his lustrous blue eyes that were emitting love and conveying affection. He kissed her forehead before caressing her cheek tenderly, causing her lips to curve into a weak smile because of his gentleness. “I’m happy to have you in my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The swarm of butterflies fluttered inside her chest as she caught his words. It was the most beautiful thing he said today. Cor was very sweet tonight, even though he playfully teased her in the beginning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached his face with her slightly trembling hand, caressing the stubble on his jawline and rubbing his skin with her thumb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for letting me stay by your side,” she replied in her whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was grateful that she didn’t give up when he rejected her first confession years ago. She was glad that even though he still didn’t accept her love in the second confession, she didn’t bury her feelings. And when he finally kissed her after she told how much she loved him in the third confession, Eira knew that she was the happiest woman in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Eira.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though the world grew perilous with monsters beneath the shadow tried to kill them. Though it seemed like being alive wasn’t a fortunate thing, as long as Eira could feel his love, she promised that she would keep surviving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Cor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shut her eyelids when Cor wrapped her body with his sturdy arms, pulling her closer until their body met each other. The serenity enveloped her mind as he caressed her head while showering her with light kisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay with me,” he murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wished that this nightmare would come to an end, where he wouldn't need to raise his sword or to get hurt. She hoped the sun would shine above their world and bring warmth to the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t leave me.” The drowsiness slowly took over her mind after she muttered that sentence. Inside his embrace, she found comfort. Under his arms, she could forget the cruel world outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She began to fall into her slumber while praying that tomorrow would be brighter than today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One day, she wanted to laugh with him under the sun, sitting on the green grass while admiring the blooming flowers. One day, she wanted to admire the beautiful moon in the sky, holding hands with him while chattering about the past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't leave me…"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!<br/>If you're interested in reading more about Cor and Eira, please read my other fic "Enchanted".<br/>I wrote this fic before Enchanted, but Enchanted is story that happened before Insomnia Fall.<br/>It seems that reading this one is a mild spoiler if you want to read Enchanted ahahha.<br/>Hope you enjoy this one, and hope you'll enjoy that one too.</p><p>Kudos/Comments are highly appreciated!! Thank you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>